Secret Tattoo
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike and Kate got a secret Tattoo


**TITLE: ****Secret****T****attoo**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING: R**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Mike and Kate got secret tattoo****.**

**SEQU****E****L:**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

2002 when lieutenant Mike Flynn was the instructor at watson bay, he met and fell in love with his sturant sub lieutenant Kate McGregor. They keep their relationship a secret since they were breaking the rules.

One weekend before the break up Mike and Kate flew to Brisbane for the long weekend. They went on separate planes but meet up at a hotel for the weekend. that friday night they went out to have a good evening. They both drank to much and decided to walk back to the hotel. On the way Kate stop outside a tattoo parlour

"Hey Mike what do you say we get a tattoo"

"what no way" Kate giggle

"Are you telling me that your afraid of needles"

"no"

"come on" she held onto his hand and pull him into the parlour where a woman walk up to the counter

"hi ya want to get a tattoo"

"We thinking about it" Kate said looking around

"Ok, here have a look through these and see if there anything you like"

"thanks" the women talk to another customer who was also looking to get a tattoo done

"Mike how about this one" Mike look at the heart shape tattoo

"no thanks, it to big plus if we return on monday with the same tattoo, they would know"

"True" Kate look through them all till the women return

"Have you decided on what tats you want to get"

"no" Mike said

"Yes and no"

"Which one" the women asked

"I was thinking something small, something that barely noticeable, something with meaning for both of us" the women thought about it

"Ok what do you both do"

"We in the navy" Mike said

"Navy aye Hmm, i know just a tat" she went and got pad and pencil then return

"How about something like this" she draw a finger and then the anchor

"i like it bit it would be noticeable" Kate said

the women went through one of her photo albums and show them a photo "This is what it looks like after it done and a week later" she show them the next photo

"You can't see it" mike said

"yes but with the ultraviolet light" she show the next photo it show the tattoo glowing

"I love it, what do you think Mike"

"I like it to"

"How much" Kate said.

Hour later Mike and Kate walk out of the tattoo parlour and walk three blocks to there hotel.

The next morning when they woke up and kiss They look at their left hands where the gauze is. "I can't believe we got a tattoo" Kate said

"Yeah, but it some thing that we will remember in years to come" Mike said

"I agree Mike" She lean over and kiss him.

When they remove the gauze later that morning they look on the inside of there left hand ring finger. They could see the pinky color skin but they also could see the white tattoo. Then the turn their hand around till they could see the palm. written on their ring finger in the grove is there names. Mike got Kate name engraved and Kate got Mike ingrave.

"together forever" Kate said

"together forever" Mike said.

Three weeks later Mike let Kate a note since he was transferred up to Cairns with a promotion. In his note 'sorry Kate, I've been transferred and for promoted. you got your goals and dreams, i'm not going to stop you from reaching them. I will always love you and never forget our time we had '

There was a drawing of hand print with the two tattoos and in the palm it said 'together for ever' Kate cried when she saw the note in her room.

Five years later they met up again since she is his new XO. That night when Mike return to his cabin since they were out on patrol he saw fold up note sticking out from under his pillow, He pulled it out and unfolded it and saw drawing of a hand and his name and achor on the ring finger and on the palm 'together forever' and a small note under it 'i will always love you' Mike sat down on his bed when there was a knock on the door and it open.

he look up to see Kate there, He stood up as she enter his cabin "I'm sorry for what happened five years ago" Mike said

"sorry for what sir"

"Kate" he lifted the note

"I feel the same way Kate, i never gotten over you" he show her his left hand and she show him his. they both can just see the white tattoo of there names.

"Six months kate"

"what do you want from me" he stepford without breaking eye contact and held onto her left hand and brought it up to his lips and kiss ring finger

"together forever" Mike said

"We can't" He let go of her hand

"We can Kate, secret dating and see what happens after six months"

"I don't know"

"How about we talk about it when we return back to Cairns"

"Alright"

"So X what can i do for you"

"I came to see if you saw the note. Which you have, i'll say my good night" She walk to the door and open it

"Night Kate sweet dreams"

"night… sir" then she return to her cabin.

2010 Mike walk into NAVCOM when he saw his old friend smiling at him

"Maxine"

"Mike i got some good news for you"

"Let me guess fleet command finally found a captain"

"Yes they have, come into my office" they walk into her office and sat down.

"It would be great to have you here"

"Why is that"

"i need an allie Mike we known each other for years and you do know the staff here"

"that true, so how are my god children"

"Ryan and Jamie they are doing well, we should get together one night"

"Sure" they talk for ten minutes when they walk out and into the ball pen when they could hear raised voices

"all do respect sir you weren't following proacals, you where going to blow up an FFV that had crates of weapons on the deck. If i haven't relieve you of your command the outcome would of been worse"

"I don't give a dam at least it would be one less FFV on the water"

"and how many of those men would of died, your lucky i recognized one of them or otherwise it would of been a navy, feds nightmare"

"Well the feds should of told us"

"Yes i agree sir, i know you hate there need to know crap, i been through it few years ago with the feds. It still doesn't change the fact that you were going to blow up that boat knowing that there was an undercover sas agent on board sir" Everyone turn to see the two officers walking into the ball pen still arguing

"Lieutenant commander, lieutenant my office now" Maxine said. they walk into Maxine office

"Mike you to"

Mike follow them into the office. they talk and the lieutenant commander and the lieutenant where at each other throats for a few minutes till Maxine put a stop to it.

"Right lieutenant commander Kent, lieutenant Flynn i'll read your reports about what happen and inform fleet command about this, lieutenant, you can return back to your shore posting on wednesday"

"thank you ma'am"

"Lieutenant commander your XO will be returning next week in time for when you leave for your patrol"

"thank you ma'am"

"that will be all"

they stood up and saluted each other before the lieutenant commander walk out first, then the lieutenant did, she stop at the door and turn to Mike and Maxine

"Ma'am if the feds give you any grief about the boarding we did yesterday, you can tell them to stop shutting out the navy. It not the first time the navy screw up there operations cause of need to know crap, they should be giving us the heads up and if any navy boats in the area of one of their operation stings, that boat can be there back up if everything go south for them. Just ask commander flynn ma'am he dealt with the feds before and almost got into trouble few times with fleet command, commander mashell and the feds, and he told the feds straight that he sick of being lock out on any thing, they finally came around. but now they back to their old tricks once again ma'am" she turn around walk out of the office

"She right Maxine" Mike said as he walk to the door.

"I'll talk to the feds"

"good luck, see you in few days" then he walk out of her office and towards the exit.

That night at home the doorbell rang. Maxine waited for Mike to answer the door when she was shocked to see who answer it

"commander White"

"lieutenant Flynn, i didn't know you live here"

"i do commander"

"come here you two little monsters" they heard Mike voice and laughter of two little kids

"Kate behind you" Kate turn around and bend down wrapping her arms around two little kids and pick them up

"Hey you two, you should be in bed" they shook their heads then turn to the women at the door just as Mike appeared

"Here give me MJ" He took MJ out of Kate arms

"Maxine" Mike said in shocked when he saw who was on there door step

"Mike, who are these two"

"This is Mike Junor, MJ for short and Kathy out nineteen month old twin tearaways"

"No" the twins said shaking their heads

"Yes you both are" he said tickling his son stomach then turn to Maxine

"you already met my wife Kate at NAVCOM today"

"i didn't know that you where married Mike"

"now you know, so what can we do for you"

"It doesn't matter, see both in a few days"

"sure thing Maxine, good night"

"Night, Mike, lieutenant" Kate close the door.

Maxine could hear talking and laughing as she return to her car with bottle of wine in hand. She got into her car and look at the house seeing Mike and Kate kiss then laugh when the twins try to break them apart.

As for Mike and Kate they finally got the twins to bed and sleep half an hour later then they went to bed themselves an hour later doing what they love doing best while on shore leave and that making passionate love and being together forever.

The end.


End file.
